U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,605,529, 4,751,803 and 4,934,121 describe concrete wall panels having vertical ribs extending between horizontal upper and lower beams all attached to a concrete slab which provides the outer surface of the wall. The ribs and beams of the panels are reinforced by longitudinal reinforcing bars and the concrete slab is reinforced by a wire mesh. A “bolting saddle” cast into the ends of the upper beams allows adjacent panels to be bolted together. U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,194 describes an assembly jig having hinged sidewalls for use in making such panels.